La fuerza del Destino
by Isis Janet
Summary: Mi primer songfic. Es una loca idea que me surgió escuchando la canción de Mecano y con motivo del 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad me decidí a publicarlo, espero y lo disfruten es un Serena & Darien, espero su opinión.


**Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi, la canción tampoco es mía, es de Mecano. **

**El songfic si es mió, disfrútenlo. **

**Feliz 14 de febrero. **

* * *

**La Fuerza del Destino**

Los rayos del sol anunciaban que pronto la noche haría acto de presencia, y así daría paso a un día más. Sin saber lo que el destino tenía le tenía preparado algo a nuestra pareja, esa noche seria especial.

Un joven de pelo negro como la noche con unos profundos ojos azules, después de pagar lo poco que consumió se levanto para retirarse del restaurante ya que al parecer su cita jamás llegaría, estaba a punto de salir cuando, por ir tan concentrado en sus pensamientos choco con una joven rubia, rubia a la cual conocía. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron apartar la vista uno del otro.

_Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces  
por toda la ciudad.  
Una noche en el bar del Oro  
me decidí atacar._

_Tu me dijiste diecinueve  
no quise desconfiar  
pero es que ni mucho ni poco  
no vi de donde agarrar._

Hacia mas de 2 años que no se veían pero era imposible que no se reconocieran, se quedaron mudos, ninguno se movía, solo se miraban, lo hacían como hace 2 años.

– Serena – se decidió por fin a hablar el.

– Hola… Darien – respondió de manera tímida ella.

– Vaya que coincidencia.

– Si eso mismo digo – respondió ella.

– Y… ¿vienes con alguien? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

– Si, pero estoy esperando a que llegue – dijo son pensar, y se reprendió a si misma.

– Ya veo – respondió y sus ojos brillaron – te puedo acompañar para que no estés sola, si quieres – respondió rápidamente para que ella no se negara.

– Gracias – respondió ella.

Se acomodaron en la mesa de ella y como un total caballero el la ayudo con su silla, ambos se miraban pero ninguno decía nada, el silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que el mesero llego con su orden y se retiro.

– Y… ¿Qué haciendo nuevamente por aquí Serena?

– Pues ya vez, decidí regresar.

– Ya veo.

_Y nos metimos en el coche  
mi amigo, tu amiga, tu y yo  
te dije nena dame un beso  
tu contestaste que no._

_Empezamos mal y yo creía  
que este era un buen plan._

Los minutos pasaron y ellos seguían en silencio, solo de vez en cuando se preguntaban algo, aunque nada fuera de lo normal, ni personal. Poco a poco los minutos se convirtieron en una hora.

– Creo que tu cita ya no llego.

– Si – respondió ella – bueno fue bueno verte nuevamente.

Se levanto y dejo su parte correspondiente a lo que consumió, y Darien sin esperar más hizo lo mismo y la siguió.

– Serena.

– Si.

– Permíteme acompañarte

– No tienes que hacerlo – se opuso ella

– Ya es tardes – pidió el.

– Esta bien – respondió resignada pero feliz.

_Aquella noche fue un desastre  
no me comí un colin  
estas son solo un par de estrechas  
nos fuimos a dormir._

_Pero la fuerza del destino  
nos hizo repetir,  
dos cines y un par de conciertos  
y empezamos a salir._

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, mandándose miradas furtivas de vez en cuando; no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de ella, rápidamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

– Adiós Darien – se despidió ella, pero el la tomo de la mano impidiendo que se adentrara en su departamento.

– No lo hagas.

– ¿Qué no haga que?

– No te despidas.

– Darien es que yo…

Rápidamente el se acerco y la estrecho contra sus brazos – por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo – suplico.

– Darien – susurro ella.

– Fui un idiota.

– No Darien, no digas eso.

– Claro que si

_No se si esa cara tan rara  
un ojo aquí un diente allá  
o el cuerpecillo de gitana  
mujer a medio terminar._

_Mi corazón fue lo que me acabo de enamorar._

_Y nos metimos en el coche  
mi amigo, tu amiga, tu y yo  
te dije nena dame un beso  
tu contestaste que no._

– Ya te deje ir una vez, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ello. Pero mira parece que el destino nos quiere juntar nuevamente, no lo crees.

– Yo… Darien, enserio necesito dormir, estoy cansada – se excuso.

– No Serena esta vez no te dejare ir, por favor permíteme estar a tu lado, se que no lo merezco, pero en estos 2 años lejos de ti me di cuanta de que eres lo que necesito.

– Darien por favor – suplico ella al borde del llanto – no lo hagas mas duro de lo que ya es.

– Por favor Serena perdóname, perdóname por alejarte de mi.

Lentamente se acerco a ella, la miro directo a esos ojos que lo habían enamorado, y vio en ellos un rastro de esperanza.

– Permíteme demostrarte cuanto te…

– No Darien, no lo digas – volvió a suplicar.

_Empezamos mal y yo creía  
que este era un buen plan._

_Y desde entonces hasta ahora  
el juego del amor  
nos tuvo tres años jugando  
luego nos separo._

Sin pensarlo mas ella se abrazo a el y dejo salir su llanto, ese llanto que la ahogaba desde hace mucho, el se sintió peor, ya que sabia porque eran esas lagrimas.

Los minutos continuaron pasando, y poco a poco la rubia se calmo.

– Necesito irme – trato de alejarle de el, pero no pudo.

– Por favor Serena – ahora era el, el que lloraba, esa imagen la conmovió en lo mas profundo.

– Darien – susurro ella y lentamente se acerco al el para unir sus labio.

Su beso fue tan suave, tal y como siempre lo habían sido, pero esta vez estaba lleno de esperanza; ella lentamente camino junto con el hacia el interior de su departamento, su cabeza les gritaba que esto estaba mal, pero por otro lado su corazón les gritaba que no se detuvieran.

Todo el camino continuaron besándose, solo separándose para tomar rápidas bocanadas de aire y sin darse cuanta como, ambos había llegado a la habitación de ella.

– Te amo – dijo Darien y beso nuevamente a Serena antes de recostarla en la cama.

– También te amo Darien – respondió ella pérdida en la inmensidad de sus caricias.

Pero la fuerza del destino  
_nos hizo repetir  
que si el invierno viene frió  
quiero estar junto de ti._

_Quiero estar junto a ti_

_Quiero estar junto a ti._

_Quiero estar junto a ti._

_Quiero estar junto a ti_

_Quiero estar junto a ti._

Y nuevamente, tal como hace 2 años se volvieron a entregar, solo que esta vez entre ellos se formo una promesa silenciosa, una promesa de amor, amor eterno.

* * *

Y… que les pareció, si se que esta medio raro, pero es una loca idea que me surgió y no pude resistirme; espero sus comentarios.

No olviden visitar mis otras historias en proceso.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

Fic conjunto (de Sheccid y su servidora) de Twilight o Crepúsculo.

De Sailor Moon:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4799116 / 1 / Ocaso

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4024063 / 1 / Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 403286 1 / 1 / El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

No olviden quitarle los espacios.

Salu2, nos estamos leyendo


End file.
